Remember Me - 2ª parte de Concussion
by Lithet
Summary: ¡Spoiler Alert! Esta es la segunda parte de "Concussion (Clexa)". Si todavía no la has leído… ¡No sigas! Para entender esta historia es necesario que para ello leas primero "Concussion". Puedes hacerlo accediendo directamente desde mi perfil. Si ya leíste "Concussion", entonces… ¡Disfruta de la historia! - N.A: Actualizaciones los Lunes en Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor: Sé que lo he dicho en la descripción de la historia, pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a poner aquí de nuevo. Es muy necesario que si vas a seguir leyendo hayas leído previamente "Concussion", básicamente porque en el caso de no haberlo hecho no te vas a enterar absolutamente de nada. No te lo digo por decir, es que es la realidad. Si quieres disfrutar de la historia completa, ve a mi perfil y comienza por leer "Concussion" :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Sus puños golpeaban con fuerza y gran velocidad el cuero de aquel saco de boxeo. Una y otra vez. Sin descanso. Sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho y el sudor corría libremente por su frente, pero eso no le impedía seguir pegando con dureza. Una vez tras otra. Golpe tras golpe. Sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensarse por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Vamos, Álex! - Dijo su entrenadora permaneciendo tras el saco, sujetándolo con sus brazos firmemente.

Hacía menos de un año que practicaba aquel deporte y se había dado cuenta de que le servía para desconectar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Simplemente dejaba la mente en blanco y se limitaba a golpear, sintiendo que con cada puñetazo algo en su interior se liberaba.

De pronto, una imagen de la pesadilla de la noche anterior atravesó sus pensamientos. Esa mañana se había despertado agitada y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de aquel hombre. Era de piel oscura, no demasiado alto y había algo que captaba su atención. Llevaba un arma en su mano. No sabía quién era, pero la rabia que sintió en su interior hizo que golpeara como nunca, haciendo que la chica que sujetaba el saco cayera de espaldas al suelo.

\- Joder, Anya ¡Lo siento! - Dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella cuando salió de su trance.

\- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? - Le preguntó sintiéndose dolorida. Por suerte había caído con la zona más blanda de su cuerpo – Nunca había visto a nadie pegar así... ¡Me has tirado!

Extendió su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse y ésta la cogió por encima del guante.

– Lo siento de verdad... No sé qué me ha pasado... - Dijo tirando de ella.

\- Sólo espero que cuando empecemos con el campeonato sigas así. Joder ¡Podrías tumbar a cualquiera! - Contrariamente a lo que pensaba Álex, su entrenadora parecía realmente emocionada con el hecho de que la hubiera lanzado por los aires. Vaya sorpresa.

Alexandra rió y comenzó a desabrocharse los guantes, dejándolos sobre un pequeño banco que había al lado. Se sentó sobre éste y retiró los vendajes que protegían sus manos.

\- Va a ser la primera vez que compita... No creo que sea tan fácil.

\- Mira Álex... - Dijo sentándose frente a ella - En todos los años que llevo entrenando a gente, nunca había visto algo como lo tuyo. Tienes una capacidad innata para la lucha. De hecho, podrías llegar a ser alguien en este mundo si quisieras ¿Sabes?

\- ¿No crees que soy demasiado mayor? - Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Sabes de sobra que con esa cara de niña nadie diría que tienes treinta y dos años... Como mucho... ¿Veinticinco?

\- _Quizá sea porque en realidad tengo veinte –_ Pensó – Igualmente sabes que sigue siendo un hobbie…

\- Podría convertirse en tu profesión si quisieras... - Tanteó la entrenadora.

\- Ya tengo un trabajo, Anya.

\- Y por como sales vestida de aquí... Debe ser un trabajo muy pero que muy aburrido. Y lo sabes.

Álex rió.

\- Dejémoslo en... Interesante.

* * *

Caminó a través del blanco e impoluto pasillo para dirigirse a su despacho localizado en la quinta planta del ala oeste del edificio de Polaris Industries. Abrió la puerta, pasando la tarjeta que llevaba colgada en su cuello por un lector, quedándose en éste el piloto verde encendido, y entró, sentándose frente a su escritorio. Era completamente de cristal, y pensó en lo frío que le había parecido la primera vez que había puesto sus brazos sobre él.

Colocó su mano sobre éste y automáticamente, unas luces de color azul rastrearon cada una de las líneas de su palma, incluyendo sus huellas dactilares. En cuanto el escáner finalizó, una voz masculina y algo robotizada le habló.

\- _Reconocimiento dactilar terminado. Alexandra Woods, presidenta de Polaris Industries –_ Una foto con su cara apareció sobre el escritorio. Después se minimizó y se movió hasta colocarse en la esquina superior izquierda del escritorio _\- Código: Uno, cuatro, dos, seis, uno_.

\- Osiris, muéstrame los últimos resultados de los ensayos realizados con el fármaco en experimentación trescientos diecisiete LZ.

Así había decidido llamarle a su asistente virtual: Osiris. En ciertos momentos se sentía como aquel dios egipcio, que murió para después volver a la vida... Incompleto. Así se sentía ella, como si continuamente estuviera buscando la pieza de aquel puzzle que faltaba por encajar en su vida.

\- _Fármaco tres, uno, siete, ele, zeta. Ensayo número veintidós_ – La pantalla parpadeó y apareció el medicamento en cuestión, girando de forma lenta mientras en el escritorio aparecían distintas pestañas: Estructura química, farmacocinética, farmacodinamia, propiedades fisico-químicas, farmacología, efectos secundarios...

Álex fue pasando de una a otra, observando los valores que aparecían en ellas y las descripciones y conclusiones a las que había llegado su equipo.

Se quedó algo pensativa, mirando hacia el frente pero sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Todavía recordaba lo difícil que había sido volver a tener una vida más o menos normal, pues se conocían pocos casos como el suyo. No todos los días se despertaba alguien de un coma después de doce años.

* * *

*** Flashback***

– _¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Una mujer con el pelo castaño la miraba con preocupación en sus ojos. Vestía una bata de color blanco que le hizo sobresaltarse._

 _\- Quiero saber dónde están mis padres – Insistió, sintiendo como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Siguió preguntando._

– _Álex... Alexandra Woods – Miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó pasándose la mano por los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran._

 _\- Estás en un hospital, cariño ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió? - Sacó una pequeña linterna de uno de sus bolsillos y la pasó por los ojos de la chica, observando como sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían con normalidad. Después volvió a guardarla._

 _Álex cerró los ojos, como si así su mente pudiera ordenar mejor esos últimos recuerdos – Mis padres me recogieron en el colegio y subimos al coche. Íbamos a la casa de la playa a pasar el fin de semana y... Había un bosque y esa mujer... Pero luego todo está oscuro._

 _Una chica que no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido salió corriendo de la habitación, siendo seguida por aquella mujer, pero enseguida volvió a entrar, esta vez sola._

 _\- Me llamo Rebecca Lawson – Dijo presentándose – Todo va a estar bien, Álex – Extendió su mano, acariciando su pelo – Yo cuidaré de ti._

* * *

Y cumplió su promesa.

Becca había estado pendiente de Álex desde el momento en el que había salido del coma, preocupándose por su bienestar. Incluso fue su máximo apoyo cuando tuvo que contarle que sus padres habían fallecido en aquel desafortunado accidente de tráfico.

Tras su muerte, Álex había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna de la que pudo disponer en cuanto se recuperó, pero para ella el dinero no era algo demasiado importante. Había perdido diez años de su vida, así que lo único que trataba de hacer era intentar aprovechar su vida al máximo, exprimiendo cada segundo.

Becca se había convertido en casi una madre para ella. Se había encargado de darle una educación de élite, contratando para ello a los mejores tutores del país, pues le era imposible asistir al colegio con normalidad, debido a su increíble caso.

Lo que descubrieron con el paso del tiempo fue asombroso. Álex tenía una capacidad y una madurez extraordinaria para su "edad". Era capaz de aprender y asimilar conceptos a una velocidad vertiginosa, y en apenas cuatro años ya estaba cursando estudios universitarios.

Cuando estuvo preparada, Álex fundó aquella empresa en la cual trabajaban las dos actualmente: Polaris Industries. Una empresa farmacéutica y biomédica, pionera en el descubrimiento de nuevos fármacos. Aunque tenía que reconocer que en los últimos tiempos, la chica estaba dispuesta a invertir en otros campos de investigación, y debido a esto, cada día tenía un mayor número de solicitudes y entrevistas con otras empresas, dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ésta invirtiera en ellos.

Desde que abandonó el hospital en el que estuvo internada más de un año, Becca y Álex vivieron juntas en la misma casa, pero hacía un par de años que la chica había decidido independizarse en un pequeño loft de Manhattan, cerca de Central Park, donde le encantaba salir a correr y a respirar el aire puro. Se sentía diferente al estar rodeada de tanta naturaleza. Se sentía libre, como si una parte de ella le dijera: estás en casa.

La imagen de un bosque completamente verde apareció en su mente. Sus pequeñas manos tocaban la rugosa corteza de los árboles a medida que caminaba a través de ellos. El aire, impregnado de aquel olor a tierra mojada, llenaba sus fosas nasales, y sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía, divisando aquel río y ese gran árbol junto al remanso de agua.

Dejó de pensar en cuanto empezó a sentir aquel dolor. Comenzaba desde su nuca hasta la parte frontal de su cabeza. Pulsó en el lector de huellas dactilares de uno de los cajones su dedo índice y lo abrió, rebuscando algo en su interior. Sacó un pequeño bote de plástico anaranjado, pero estaba vacío.

\- Mierda – Dijo llevándose la mano a su frente – Sentía cómo su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Cogió el teléfono. Marcó el cero y después el dos, esperando que alguien respondiera al otro lado.

- _Departamento de farmacología –_ Dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado.

\- ¿Está Becca? Necesito mis pastillas.

\- _No señorita Woods, pero si quiere puedo mandar a alguien... O iré yo misma. Fármaco tres, uno, siete ¿Verdad?_

\- Sí... Por favor que sea rápido, gracias – Tras colgar cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos.

Todo el personal de Polaris Industries estaba al tanto de su peculiar situación. Empezó a sufrir esas horribles migrañas a los pocos meses después de despertar, pero era imposible acostumbrarse a ellas, el dolor era casi insoportable.

Por suerte Becca, junto a su equipo médico y farmacéutico, habían sintetizado un fármaco que era capaz de quitarle el dolor casi al instante, por lo que siempre intentaba tener algunas pastillas a su alcance. Buscó de nuevo, casi a tientas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por si tenía la suerte de que se hubiera quedado alguna, pero no fue el caso, así que siguió con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza.

Unos minutos después alguien golpeó en su puerta.

\- Adelante – Dijo sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

\- Señorita Woods, sus pastillas – Dijo una joven pelirroja acercándose a ella.

Alexandra alzó su mano, extendiéndola en el aire y la chica destapó el pequeño recipiente que las contenía. Cogió una y la depositó sobre su palma, cerrando después el vial y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Rápidamente la colocó bajo su lengua esperando a que ésta se disolviera y le hiciera efecto.

 _Un... Dos... Tres..._

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

 _Treinta y seis, treinta y siete, treinta y ocho..._

Contaba mentalmente hasta que de repente ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. El dolor había desaparecido completamente. Desvió su mirada hacia arriba y la chica seguía allí parada, mirándola con cara de preocupación, o no sabía si era más bien de terror. Seguramente sería la primera vez que veía en directo una de sus crisis.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor?

\- Sí, sí... Perfectamente. Muchas gracias... - Álex observó la tarjeta que llevaba colgada al cuello con sus datos - … Lily. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre si quieres.

\- Pero yo... Acabo de entrar a trabajar en mi turno, no sé si sería correcto...

Álex le sonrió de medio lado y vio cómo la chica parecía ponerse aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Lily... Acabas de salvar mi vida – Dijo de forma dramática - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Por favor... Acéptalo ¿Vale?

\- No es que no quiera aceptarlo, señorita Woods – Sonrió nerviosa – Pero estoy en medio de unas pruebas y no quiero dejarlo a medias.

Álex asintió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

– Está bien. Entonces llamaré a recursos humanos para que te den unos días más de vacaciones y que te suban el sueldo, por qué no – Le dijo con una sonrisa – No tengo ni idea de lo que cobras pero me gusta la gente que es responsable con su trabajo.

\- Vaya, no sé qué decir señorita Woods, muchísimas gracias – Dijo la chica sin apenas creérselo. Lo único que había hecho era atender una llamada telefónica y llevarle su medicación.

\- A ti por traérmelas – Cogió el bote de pastillas y lo metió en el cajón – Sólo una cosa más, Lily... Asegúrate por favor de que nunca me falten. Es lo único que te pido.

\- Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Álex asintió y vio cómo la chica abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y suspiró, mirando el interior de la vivienda perfectamente ordenada. Cada cosa exactamente en su lugar ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que necesitaba algo de caos en su vida? Algo que no fuera estrictamente cuadriculado ni perfecto, pero que le completara.

No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando el timbre sonó.

Álex se giró y la abrió de nuevo, viendo a un chico bastante joven tras ella. Llevaba un par de cajas en sus brazos y sonreía a duras penas. Seguramente por el esfuerzo de cargar con aquello.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Es usted Alexandra Woods? Traigo su encargo.

\- Sí, perdona, pasa. - Dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejar entrar al chico. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que había hecho un pedido on-line antes de salir del trabajo para que se lo llevaran del supermercado a su casa. Así era la ajetreada vida de una mujer de negocios como ella. No tenía ni tiempo de ir a comprar su propia comida. - ¿Podrías dejarlo sobre la isleta de la cocina? - La chica señaló hacia la estancia y el joven fue hacia allí, dejando pesadamente las cajas sobre la oscura encimera.

\- ¿Puede firmarme aquí como que he hecho el reparto? - El chico se acercó a ella con una carpeta en la que habían varias hojas con datos y un bolígrafo en su mano – Tiene que poner su número de identificación y su firma.

\- Claro – Álex escribió lo que el chico le había pedido y le devolvió la carpeta. Ya se estaba yendo cuando le llamó de nuevo - ¡Hey! Espera... Toma – Sacó un billete de veinte dólares de su cartera y se lo ofreció, haciendo que el joven la mirara con sorpresa – Por las molestias de haberlo subido hasta aquí.

\- ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

El chico finalmente salió del loft y Álex cerró la puerta, yendo hacia el lugar donde estaban aquellas cajas para colocar cada cosa en su lugar. Cuando terminó se fue directa al sofá, tirándose sobre él de forma pesada. Había sido un día agotador.

Tomó el mando de su televisión de sesenta y cinco pulgadas, y comenzó a apretar botones de forma aleatoria ¿Podía ser que de trescientos canales que tenía contratados no hubiera ni un solo programa decente? Respiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban más y más, hasta que sucumbió, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba realmente cansada. Tanto, que sin querer se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Miró a su alrededor, pero sólo había vacío, hasta que de repente alguien apareció frente a ella, de espaldas. Y su pelo rubio ondeaba en el viento.

Apareció una luz cegadora que le hizo incluso cerrar los ojos. Ahora todo era blanco. Trató de caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica, pero cada paso era en vano, pues no avanzaba por mucho que quisiera. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi desfallecer, pero era inútil. No conseguía alcanzarla.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó gritando, pero no recibió respuesta.

De nuevo todo volvió a ser oscuridad. Un hombre de tez oscura apareció, empujando a aquella chica hasta casi tirarla al suelo, mientras empuñaba una pistola entre sus manos y apuntaba hacia ella directamente.

" _Lexa_ "

Escuchó su voz antes de que sus oídos quedaran inundados por el sonido de aquella arma al disparar.

\- ¡CLARKE! - Gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde. La había vuelto a perder.

* * *

 **¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡waaaaaa! Casi no me lo creo jajajajaja Estoy muy emocionada de volver, y más con esta historia T_T**

 **Sin más dilación voy con mi review personal xD**

 **Seguramente en este momento estaréis pensando "¡Eh! ¡Nos has timado! ¿Dónde está la continuación del epílogo?" y yo os diré… Pacieeeeencia que todo llega. Primero tenemos que saber un poquito qué es lo que ha pasado con la vida de Álex en estos diez años (casi nada), y por lo que se ve no le ha ido nada mal. Presidenta de una empresa farmacéutica, aficionada al boxeo… (No os podéis quitar de la mente a Álex/Lexa toda sudada haciendo ejercicio ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco T_T) pero no todo podía ser perfecto en la vida de Álex, y es que, lamentablemente,** ** **sufre de esas fuertes migrañas desde que despertó**. Gracias que consiguieron sintetizar ese fármaco maravilloso que las alivia al instante :) **

**Y… Oh, ha aparecido Anya *_* Siempre llevándola por el buen camino de la disciplina xD**

 **También hemos podido ver un pequeño flashback del momento en el que Álex se despierta. Los flashbacks se sucederán de forma algo recurrente durante la historia, no siempre, pero estarán ahí, arrojando algo de luz sobre el pasado.**

 **Y… ¿Qué ha sido eso del final? :O ¿Ha gritado "Clarke"? :O**

 **¡Veremos qué es lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo! ^_^**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por haber apoyado tantísimo mis historias. Espero que, al igual que "Concussion", "Remember Me" no os deje indiferente :D**

 **¡Y no me enrollo más! Estaré deseosa de leer vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo *_***

 **Próxima actualización… ¡El lunes! O si os portáis bien… No sé no sé… jajajaja :P ¡Muak!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Se despertó bañada en sudor.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor, siendo incapaz de ver prácticamente nada, pues ya era de noche. Vagó a ciegas por el salón hasta llegar al interruptor de la luz. Se sentía desorientada y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo. Dos veces en un mismo día no solía ser demasiado habitual.

Aquella chica volvió a su mente y su corazón golpeó fuertemente en su pecho. Ni siquiera había podido ver su rostro, sin embargo... ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le resultaba familiar? Y había gritado su nombre... ¿Por qué era incapaz de recordarlo?

Fue hacia el cuarto de baño, colocó sus manos bajo el grifo del lavabo y éste se abrió automáticamente, humedeciéndolas en el agua fresca. Después se lavó la cara y mojó su nuca, sintiendo aquella cicatriz bajo sus dedos.

Becca le había contado hacía tiempo que le habían implantado un chip para despertarla. Un invento revolucionario que cambiaría la medicina tal y como se conocía en aquel entonces. Le explicó el motivo por el cual se lo pusieron: Al parecer los daños en su cerebro después de doce años, le habían llevado a una muerte cerebral y ALIE 2.0 había conseguido traerla de vuelta.

Según Becca, había estado despierta muchos meses antes, pero ella no recordaba nada de su supuesta rehabilitación. Era como si ese tiempo hubiera sido borrado de su mente por completo. Después, estaban esa serie de sueños extraños que tenía cada noche. ¿O quizá serían recuerdos que trataban de escapar para volver a su memoria?

Abrió el mueble de la parte superior del lavabo y sacó de éste una de sus pastillas, colocándola como siempre bajo la lengua, sintiendo como enseguida el dolor de su cabeza desaparecía. Tendría que ir a hablar con Becca, quizá su cuerpo estaba empezando a mostrar signos de tolerancia ante la medicación.

Salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacia su habitación, que estaba localizada justo en frente. Miró el reloj y vio la hora. Las 2:37 de la mañana, aún le quedaban cuatro horas de sueño.

* * *

 _Miraba la daga que sostenía entre sus manos, tocando su afilada hoja con los dedos, girándola levemente._

 _Ella había entrado. Aquella que decían que había sido capaz de matar uno de sus mayores ejércitos. Seguía mirando la daga cuando comenzó a hablar._

– _Tú eres la que quemó vivos a trescientos de mis guerreros – Alzó la vista para mirarla y sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella._

 _\- Tú eres la que les envió a matarnos._

* * *

El sonido del despertador hizo que se sobresaltara. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lo golpeó, lanzándolo al suelo con un gran estruendo. Se desperezó y salió de la cama, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía seguir dormido.

Fue hacia el cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y miró hacia el frente, viéndose reflejada en el espejo, sólo que no estaba sola. Detrás suyo aparecía aquella chica, mirándola.

Se quedó helada sin poder apartar su mirada de ella. Sus ojos azules la observaban con profundidad, pero había algo en ellos, algo que hacía que le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma.

\- _Lexa_.

La escuchaba en su cabeza, pues la chica ni siquiera había movido los labios. Se giró tratando de mantener la calma, pero cuando lo hizo ya no estaba.

Parpadeó varias veces y se sentó sobre la taza del inodoro, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado – Esto no es real... No puede ser real.

Había permanecido tanto rato en aquella posición, que cuando trató de levantase, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, sintiendo como el líquido cristalino recorría su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos en el frío mármol y se quedó un rato ahí, volviendo a entrar en calor mientras recordaba una y otra vez, cómo la miraban sus ojos azules.

* * *

Normalmente, siempre acudía al gimnasio a primera hora de la mañana, pues era cuando menos gente iba y más tranquilo se podía entrenar. Pero aquel día había decidido no ir.

Después de sus continuos dolores de cabeza, los sueños que tenía cada noche y aquellas visiones... Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que a su cerebro no le pasaba nada. De que no se estaba volviendo loca.

Fue directa a Polaris industries. Atravesó el control de seguridad y se paró en el mostrador de recepción.

\- Gina... ¿Ha llegado ya la doctora Lawson? - Le preguntó a la chica castaña de pelo largo que tenía delante suyo, que dejó de teclear en su ordenador para atenderla.

\- No, la doctora todavía no ha venido ¿Quiere que le avise cuando lo haga?

\- Sí, por favor... O mejor, dile que vaya directa a mi despacho, que necesito hablar con ella urgente.

\- Sí, señorita Woods.

Estuvo esperando entre esas cuatro paredes durante más de una hora, sintiendo como la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña sobre ella. Se aflojó la corbata y abrió la ventana, tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero seguía sintiendo aquel nudo en el estómago cada vez que ella volvía a su mente. Casi podía sentir sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

Escuchó varios golpes y Álex salió de su ensimismamiento, girándose para observar cómo la puerta que tenía en frente suyo se abría, dejando ver a Becca tras ella.

\- Me han dicho que estabas esperándome - Preguntó todavía sosteniendo el pomo entre sus dedos - ¿Va todo bien?

\- Entra.

Becca la miró alzando una ceja, pero no rechistó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a ella, sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente a su mesa.

– Tú dirás...

Álex se quitó la corbata que le oprimía el cuello y dejó el primer botón de su camisa abierto. Después se sentó en su sillón y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de mis últimos análisis?

\- Pues... hará como un año ¿Por? - Becca la miraba preocupada, hacía tiempo que no veía a Álex tan nerviosa. A decir verdad, nunca la había visto en ese estado.

\- Creo que la medicación está dejando de hacer efecto.

\- ¿No detiene el dolor? - Preguntó refiriéndose a sus migrañas.

\- Sí... Pero estoy llegando a tener incluso dos episodios al día... Y cada vez son peores. Siento como si la cabeza fuera a estallarme. Es horrible.

\- ¿Hace mucho que has tenido que incrementar la dosis?

\- Desde esta semana.

\- No sé Álex. Podemos hacerte unas pruebas si quieres, así nos quedamos más tranquilas.

La chica asintió y suspiró.

– Hay algo más... - La doctora esperó a que continuara, pero ésta no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo – Creo... Creo que estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

Becca la miró sorprendida.

– Alucinaciones... ¿De qué tipo?

\- Me he levantado esta mañana y al ir al cuarto de baño ella estaba allí.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sí, es una chica – Álex cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar su cara, pero tan sólo era capaz de distinguir sus ojos azules, el resto estaba borroso en su mente – Estaba ahí, mirándome – Becca abrió la boca para decir algo pero finalmente no lo hizo – Espero no estar volviéndome loca, porque ya sería lo que me faltaba. Después de doce años en coma, ahora alucinaciones. Genial.

\- No te preocupes ¿Vale? Seguro que seguías soñando... Se dan casos continuamente de personas que se despiertan de un sueño y continúan viendo aquello que estaban imaginando. Simplemente es porque su cerebro todavía no sabe que se ha despertado. Incluso a mí misma me ha pasado alguna vez.

\- Era muy real, Becca. Demasiado real.

\- Los sueños pueden llegar a serlo ¿O a caso tú sabes que estás dormida cuando sueñas?

\- No...

\- ¿Ves? No te preocupes – Dijo sonriéndole – Si quieres podemos concretar algunas pruebas para mañana ¿Cómo lo tienes?

Álex miró su agenda y se sorprendió de lo llena que estaba.

– Supongo que podré hacer algún hueco.

\- A primera hora. Recuerda venir en ayunas – Dijo levantándose y ya comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Sí mami – Le sacó la lengua.

\- No juegues conmigo Álex...

\- Pero si te encanta – Dijo riéndose.

Becca la miró agitando la cabeza y salió hacia su laboratorio.

* * *

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en su blanco, golpeando una vez tras otra, sintiendo cómo su fuerza movía aquel saco de boxeo de un lado a otro, completamente a su merced. No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules, en esa chica que rondaba en sus sueños y que estaba comenzando a convertirse en una obsesión, porque lo que había sentido al mirar sus ojos no lo había experimentado nunca. Era algo que iba más allá de lo racional.

\- Te esperaba esta mañana – Anya se acercó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y sostuvo el saco de boxeo que golpeaba Álex con fuerza.

\- Ya... no he podido... venir antes, lo siento – Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

\- Como siempre... – Bufó y lanzó un puñetazo desde abajo y un gancho con la izquierda, haciendo que el cuero se moviera violentamente pese a que Anya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos...? ¿Por lo menos tres meses desde que te entreno?

\- Creo que sí... ¿Por? - Le preguntó volviendo a golpear.

\- ¿Algún día me vas a decir en qué trabajas? No sé... Quiero pensar que somos amigas... Más allá de que sea tu entrenadora personal - Dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Qué eres de la CIA o algo así? ¿De alguna organización secreta? Eres demasiado misteriosa, Álex.

La chica se detuvo por un segundo para reírse a carcajadas.

\- Soy la presidenta de una compañía farmacéutica.

Anya parpadeó varias veces – Vaya, creo que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso...

\- Pues misterio resuelto. Ahora ya sabes cuál es ese trabajo tan aburrido que me quita horas de entrenamiento.

\- Y es una pena porque eres buena... - Álex la miró con una sonrisa y volvió a golpear el saco - Y lo mejor es que lo sabes... Por cierto, hablando de esto... ¿Podrías pasarte después por mi oficina? Tenemos que rellenar el papeleo para que puedas competir.

\- Sí, claro. No hay problema.

\- Te veo luego. Dale duro – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y Anya desapareció caminando tras el ring, donde había más gente practicando.

Álex volvió a golpear el saco, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando tenía los ojos de aquella chica grabados a fuego en su mente.

Siguió entrenando un rato más hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se quitó todo lo rápido que pudo uno de los guantes, y rebuscó en su mochila, sacando el teléfono y pasó uno de sus dedos por la pantalla, descolgándolo.

\- Hola cariño.

\- _Hey, hace un par de días que no hablamos... ¿Te olvidas de que tienes una novia que se preocupa por ti?_

Álex sonrió – Lo siento, de verdad. He estado liada.

\- _¿Tanto como para no llamarme?-_ Su voz sonaba suave y cálida pese a los reproches.

\- Te prometo que te recompensaré.

\- _¿Y qué tal si me recompensas ahora?_

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? - Álex miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba sola.

\- _En ti haciéndome un masaje desnuda, por ejemplo._

No pudo evitar reír, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa por algo. Llevaba saliendo un año con Claire y pese a todo, no se acostumbraba a que le dijera esas cosas. Ella era más desinhibida y salvaje, mientras que Álex siempre había sido algo más tímida y retraída. Sobre todo para hablar de ciertos temas.

\- Entonces creo que debería dejar el entrenamiento por hoy.

\- _Deberías... Yo puedo ponerte en forma de otra manera._

\- Creo que me hago una idea... En una hora estoy allí ¿Te parece?

\- _Mejor que sea en media._

Álex cortó la llamada y terminó de quitarse los guantes y las vendas que llevaba alrededor de sus manos. Después fue a los vestuarios para darse una ducha rápida, pero quizá se quedó algo más de tiempo bajo el agua. Necesitaba relajar sus músculos después del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Ya estaba saliendo cuando se topó de nuevo con Anya.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, me ha surgido algo ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento mañana?

\- Claro, sin problema. Pero... ¿Tienes un minuto para rellenar esto...? - Le preguntó agitando delante de ella varios papeles y Álex los cogió para leerlos por encima.

\- ¿De verdad no puede esperar? - Le preguntó suplicante y Anya suspiró.

\- Está bien... Los rellenaré por ti con los datos de la federación, pero necesito que me los firmes... - Dijo prestándole un bolígrafo y Álex se apresuró a cogerlo y a firmar en cada una de las hojas – ...Y que me digas tu nombre artístico.

\- ¿Cómo que nombre artístico?

\- No querrás que te presenten con tu nombre... "Alexandra Woods, presidenta de no sé cuál empresa farmacéutica" - Dijo poniendo la voz grave.

– No, claro que no - La chica sonrió.

\- Entonces necesitarás un nombre.

\- Un nombre... - Álex se quedó pensativa durante varios segundos, buscando en su mente algo con lo que pudiera sentirse identificada.

\- Vamos, dime lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza o podemos tirarnos aquí hasta mañana.

Y entonces no supo cómo, pero sus labios se movieron de forma involuntaria, pronunciando aquel nombre

– _Heda_.

La entrenadora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

– Vaya... ¡Me gusta! " _Heda_ " será... Ya pensaré en algún eslogan bonito para presentarte, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya, no? – Dijo casi sin siquiera esperarse, yendo hacia la salida.

\- Vaya, sí que es urgente sí.

Álex sonrió y salió de allí directa hacia su BMW de color rojo, que estaba aparcado justo en frente del gimnasio. Se subió en él y dejó su mochila sobre el asiento del copiloto, para después conducir rápidamente hacia la casa de su novia.

* * *

Llamó al timbre y esperó a que Claire le abriera. Cuando ésta lo hizo, apareció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sólo llevaba una camisa de color azul claro que no le llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos la recorrieran entera.

– Hola – Dijo Álex con una sonrisa.

\- Has tardado demasiado – Se quejó la chica. Su pelo rubio y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada.

\- Tenía que pasar por la ducha... ¿O habrías preferido que viniera toda sudada? - Le preguntó poniendo una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, la chica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

– Mmm... No me habría importado que vinieras para así poder ducharnos juntas... ¿Sabes que me encanta cuando vistes con traje? - Dijo de repente tras unos segundos mirándola casi sin parpadear.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?

\- Por esto – Alzó su mano hasta llegar a su cuello, tirando de su corbata, acercándola a ella para besarla.

Claire comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin despegar sus labios de Álex y ésta la siguió, tirando la bolsa de deporte al interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta a tientas.

La chica la guió hasta su habitación, mientras iba dejando por el suelo la ropa de Álex. Necesitaba sentir su piel. Finalmente llegaron a la cama, y Claire hizo que las piernas de su novia chocaran contra el colchón. Después la empujó, haciéndola caer sobre él.

Claire sonrió y se subió encima de ella a horcajadas para volver a besarla, pero de repente sus besos no sabían igual, ni sentía su lengua de la misma forma. El beso se había vuelto mucho más lento, necesitado y profundo, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca como si hiciera siglos que no besaba sus labios.

Cuando Álex se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento, fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules. Esos ojos azules que veía cada noche en sueños. Era la chica que había aparecido en el cuarto de baño esa mañana.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero ella seguía ahí, encima suyo, mirándola. Y de repente estaba en otro lugar. Aquella cama estaba cubierta por pieles y a su alrededor, había cientos de velas encendidas que mecían su pequeña llama con la ligera brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido en su pecho y pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pues el dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a extenderse desde su nuca.

Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro y ésta cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto. Su piel era suave y su olor dulce la embriagaba.

\- ¿Eres... Eres real? - Alcanzó a preguntarle y ésta le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Todo lo real que quieras que sea.

Su voz grave hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Miró sus ojos y después desvió su mirada hasta su boca y ese lunar increíblemente sexy que tenía en el labio. No quería pensar en si aquello tenía sentido o no, sólo quería sentirla en su piel.

Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Eran tan suaves que sus manos resbalaban por ella. La chica pegó su frente a la de Álex y comenzó a moverse encima suyo despacio, rozando su sexo desnudo contra ella, haciendo que su respiración fuera cada vez más y más agitada.

Álex desvió una de sus manos hasta su humedad, haciéndole gemir en cuanto sus dedos la tocaron. Con su mano derecha fue desabrochando los pocos botones que quedaban de su camisa y acarició la suave piel de su torso.

Besó sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con más desesperación, mientras su mano no dejaba de acariciar su clítoris completamente mojado e hinchado, haciendo que la chica gimiera en su boca. Después bajó, dando suaves besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales acarició con su lengua, sintiendo como uno de sus pezones se ponía duro en su boca.

\- Dios, Lexa – Gimió en su oído y Álex sintió como una oleada de calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior, mientras la chica continuaba moviéndose encima suyo cada vez más rápido, apoyándose en sus hombros para no caerse.

Con cuidado, introdujo un segundo dedo, muy despacio, torturándola, mientras observaba su rostro de placer mientras entraba y salía de ella. Dejó los dedos en su interior y comenzó a mover éstos, mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, haciéndole gritar.

Acalló sus gemidos besándola de nuevo, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, mientras seguía moviéndose dentro suyo hasta que sintió como las piernas de la chica temblaban sin control.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **ATENCIÓN: Esta historia seguirá actualizándose de forma habitual SOLO en Wattpad, podréis encontrarme allí con el nombre de Lithet. En twitter y curiouscat: Superkoali.**

 **Esta no es una decisión tomada a la ligera, sino muy pensada debido a varios factores: Lo primero es la incomodidad que al parecer le supone a la gente el hecho de dejar un comentario cuando leen. Ya sea porque la página no invita a ello o porque simplemente pasan de dejar su opinión.**

 **A mí, actualizar aquí, me supone una gran pérdida de tiempo, pues en Wattpad apenas tardo unos pocos minutos (por no decir segundos) mientras que aquí es muchísimo más tedioso.**

 **Siento los inconvenientes que os puedan causar a los que me leéis de forma habitual y a los que también os tomáis la molestia de comentar de vez en cuando. Espero veros por allí ;)**


End file.
